downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CestWhat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Downton Abbey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marmaduke Painswick page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Sybil's age Hi there CestWhat. I was wondering about your recent edit regarding Sybil Crawley's birth year. Did it say somewhere that she was born in 1897? I listed her birth date as 1896 because in the last episode of the first season Robert says that Cora hasn't been pregnant for 18 years and 1914-18=1896. Did you hear somewhere that it was 1897? If so, we may have conflicting sources. -- 21:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose so. At any rate, your source is from a more recent episode, so I'd say it would take precedence over my source if they conflict. Apparently the subject of the girls' exact ages is a hot debate. -- 19:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Adopt this wiki Have you considered adopting this wiki? You seem active, dedicated, and knowledgeable. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Mar 2012 8:32 AM Pacific :Are you worried about the responsibility? Admin at too many other wikis? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Mar 2012 9:12 PM Pacific : Matthew and the second Earl of Grantham Maybe, if you paid more attention to the show, then you would realise that Matthew IS descended from the 2nd Earl of Grantham; Violet states that Matthew is Robert's third cousin, once removed, and that she has never set eyes on him. Using that line, as well as the line that Reginald is Robert's cousin ("It's funny that my third cousin should be a doctor") we can safely make that link. To prove me right, you wrong and all of your edits - which HAVE been undone - pointless, I made the image below in paint As well as this, Robert has no other aunts except for Roberta, so the "aunt discovered in 1860" (as stated by Edith) must be Roberta, which then links onto Susan (who is Violet's niece and Roberta's child) making Rose Roberta's granddaughter; as well as this, Violet may NOT know her own family; Roberta fought in Lucknow which is in Uttar Pradesh; no information in the show contradicts the information that says she married in 1860 (and most likely in Uttar Pradesh), then came back to England for 1868 for Violet's wedding (Violet says that Susan has been to Downton at least once, so this must have been WHEN she was there) Please do not ruin perfectly good pages, which were barely able to be restored to their former selves, by removing information without having first watched the show. Thank you --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Matthew's descent from 2nd Earl If he was descended from the FIRST EARL'S young son, then his father would be Robert's FOURTH COUSIN, not THIRD; The ONLY POSSIBLE WAY that Matthew and Robert can be related is through the SECOND EARL, SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SANE AND HOLY IN THE WORLD OF DOWNTON, STOP REMOVING THAT INFORMATION! IT IS WELL KNOW THROUGH COUSIN CHARTS THAT IT IS THE WAY THEY ARE RELATED. Change it again, and I shall be reporting you. Thank youHarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE STILL NOT LISTENING! ROBERT STATES THAT REGINALD IS HIS THIRD COUSIN! THIS MEANS THAT HE AND MATTHEW ARE DESCENDED FROM THE SECOND EARL! IF THEY WERE DESCENDED FROM ANY OTHER EARL THEN REGINALD WOULD NOT BE ROBERT'S THIRD COUSIN - YOU HAVE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH EVIDENCE, SO PLEASE, STOP CHANGING THIS PAGE!HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, CestWhat, that family tree does make perfect sense. Robert is the great-great-great grandson of the 1st Earl; the great-great grandson of the 2nd Earl; the great grandson of the 3rd Earl; the grandson of the 4th Earl; and the son of the 5th Earl. If Robert and Reginald are third cousins, then they are the great-great grandsons of the 2nd Earl; Robert through the elder son, Reginald through the younger son. Matthew, as Reginald's son, is the great-great-great grandson of the 2nd Earl through his younger son, and Robert's daughters have the same relationship to the 2nd Earl through their father, so Matthew and the girls are fourth cousins. Since the 2nd Earl is Robert's great-great grandfather, '''but Matthew's '''great-great-great grandfather, Robert and Matthew are third cousins once removed. Rosamund's Children The press pack for Series 1 states that Rosamund has two children, Lavinia - married to a landed colonel in the Grenadiers - and Cyril - who is doing something slightly nefarious in the far east. Given that a press pack confirms it, that makes it canon; the fate of the children is, most likely, death, since Rosamund has NO children in Series 3, so they either a) died during WWI (possible, and very probable in the case of Cyril and Lavinia's husband) b) died of the Spanish Flu in 1919, or c) suffered some other fate and died. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Alfred Molesley Name Hello CestWhat, I have just got your message regarding Alfred Molesley name. In the The Chronicles of Downton Abbey - A New Era novel, written by Jessica Followes and Foreword by Julian Fellowes, which I have copy off the book which as just been relased in the UK,. In the The Chronicles of Downton Abbey - A New Era novel and the website source I previously found reads in the Series 3 cast list as Kevin Doyle - Alfred Molesley, user:Hogwartsgirl 'Alfred Molesley Name' Hello CestWhat, I have just got your message regarding Alfred Molesley name. In the The Chronicles of Downton Abbey - A New Era novel, written by Jessica Followes and Foreword by Julian Fellowes, which I have copy off the book which as just been relased in the UK,. In the The Chronicles of Downton Abbey - A New Era novel and the website source I previously found reads in the Series 3 cast list as Kevin Doyle - Alfred Molesley, user:Hogwartsgirl Matthew's descent from Second Earl of Grantham. As I proved, AGES AGO, Matthew IS descended from the Second Earl of Grantham; he confirmed it to Martha in Episode 3.01; he says that his great-great-grandfather is the younger brother of the Third Earl, thus, proving me right. I WILL'' be expecting an apology for your removal of KNOWN AND CONFIRMED INFORMATION from the Second Earl of Grantham page, and I ''WILL ''be expecting an apology for you being wrong ''TO ME. That is allHarryPotterRules1 (talk) 21:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Maybe. You do seem like a logical choice for the position, having made a lot of edits lately, and this wiki has been without an admin for a while. Just curious though, what would you like adminship for? What would you do with it once you got it? -- 14:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :It would definitely be nice to see this place become a livelier and more active community. Remember though, that at the end of the day, being a wiki-admin is like being a glorified janitor: just a regular user with a few extra buttons to push; i.e. the ability to delete pages, protect pages, revert vandalism and block users. I've seen some pages hit by vandals on here before and it's really bad when actions like that go unnoticed. -- 18:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm hoping that we can do a forum soon, since that appears to be the only way to resolve it. If you're offering now, I'd certainly like to hear the reasoning behind your side. -- 03:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC)